Another Timelines Story
by Mugen Calibur
Summary: The sequel to Forgotten, Vert Wheeler, Taro Kitano, Kurt and Mark Wylde and new drivers are sent in by Doctor Tezla to fight against the terror of the Racing Drones, but is there more to this situation than is currently known... Set within the same universe as the World Race pack in comics (remember those comics?). DEAD FIC DO NOT READ IT IS CRINGE. STOP NOW FOR HUMANITIES SAKE!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: this fan fiction is a sequel to my earlier fanfic Forgotten, and as such is set in the world of the World Race pack in comic book. Also I apologize that it took this long to make this fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!_

Once again, the good doctor failed...

Sent in more drivers to the Swamp Realm, but none of them made it out alive, or at least he thought were alive and he was right.

Banjee, Kadeem, Lani, Alec and Dan were sent in and of course didn't make it. Banjee drowned in the Swamps by the water, Kadeem swerved out of the track and fell into a chasm never able to save his homeland, Alec and Dan seemed to be unaccounted for and Lani shared the same fate as the earlier female drivers, eaten alive by the Swamp monsters, her ponytail slurped up like spaghetti noodles and all and in the end nothing changed from earlier. As usual the Drones lost, while the Silencerz seemed...unusually absent...even for a covert group of racers like they were.

Tezla sat in his office, thinking about who else to send into the realms, but he needed the best drivers to send..

"If I sent in my worst drivers, how do I know if _any_ of the other options would be useful?" he thought to himself "Ten drivers already sent in and each one has all but failed"

"What about Vert Wheeler" asked GiG, Tezla's robot assistance, "He could be of assistance, being the winner of the world race..."

"No, if I sent in Vert than I have to deal with...the Silencerz.."

GiG knew what he had meant "Vert's father you mean?"

Tezla just nodded...

"But perhaps we can risk that, then we might be able to get a Accelecharger then" GiG said "Other drivers like Taro Kitano would be useful in the realms as well"

Tezla knew that GiG was right, but should he do this risk?

"Okay GiG, we will"...

The coastal track in Compton, California wasn't new to the drivers who raced on this seemingly treacherous track, and for one driver, this track meant more significance to him than any other area he grew up in, having come down surfing across this area growing up.

That young man's name was Vert Wheeler, and two years ago had won the World Race, a race that contrary to the name was _not_ on our world, but alternate dimension by way of the portal that lead to Highway 35, an ancient alien made track that whomever wins it would gain the Wheel of Power, a highly energized artifact that after Vert had gained for Tezla, had to return it back to it's place in a city Vert's friend Alec called "Hot Wheel City". Vert and his team won five million dollars for each person and after knowing the plight of a fellow driver's people, gave money all to his friend Kadeem. Vert wondered about how Kadeem was doing and hoped to meet him and Alec sometime soon...

His fellow drivers were at a common hot spot for them, a tourist spot to look out at the Californian coastline. It was beautiful, especially in the early morning period like now but he knew his leader of the Teku crew he was apart of wanted a race, a race for a sort of retribution for something that wasn't quite how it happen. But to the Teku leader Nolo, his feelings were more important than the facts at the moment...

"I know this coastal track Nolo, I grew up surfing around here and I can help you race on"

Vert was cut off by Nolo's laughter, deliberately ignoring Vert's suggestion..

"Nolo, I'm just trying to help out, I know this track back when I was surfing"

"Man, I knew how to drive, long before you could.." Nolo quipped back

"How?"

"Remember Vert, who's the **REAL** leader of the Teku"

Vert didn't feel like arguing at Nolo, he knew he was stubborn and knew that-being the leader of a racing team in the World Race-he could probably lead better.

He turned at a fellow World Race veteran and driver Kurt Wylde, who once started off as a unwitting spy for the Clyp without understanding what they wanted from him. He and fellow driver Harrison Lau redeemed themselves in the Final battle at Hot Wheel City and in the end saved the Wheel of Power.

"Kurt, you're friends with Nolo, try to knock some sense into him!"

"It's Nolo's call of racing Vert!" Kurt responded back, "I can't do anything with him about it"

"You Teku are going to fight, or race?" said a familiar voice, belonging to Billionaire, Hobbyist and World Race veteran Taro Kitano. While he never trusted Kurt due to past events in the world race, even after his "redemption", he still maintained his friendship with Vert despite their differences on teams. Taro and Vert and some of their fellow drivers on each of their teams seemed to understand that the bad blood between some of the rival driver wasn't entirely black and white as Nolo would make it out to be...

As this went on, a heavily modified racecar roared up the same coastline , it's driver had a burning passion to set things straight with a certain person...

" _Look what you've become Markie!_ "

" _ **YOU'RE NOT MY BIG BROTHER ANYMORE, YOU ARE COMPLETE SHIT, LIKE ALL OF YOUR TEKU ASSWIPES!"**_

 _ **"** Markie, just stop!"_

 _"THE NAME, IS **WYLDE!**_ "

All but two of the remaining drivers of the Metal Maniacs had arrived, lead by a 25 year old named Tork Maddox, a heavy lifting, competitive, but kindhearted African American man. At his side was his lifelong friend Taro Kitano and the young, jumpy but Skilled Mechanic "Monkey". His real name was Mitchell Mcclurg but dare mention his real name and he'd wouldn't take very kindly to that...

Nolo got into his race car, inherited by his older bother Tone and has he turned in the ignition key, his now year old memories flooded back...

" _You want to take my place Nolo?"_

 _"But bro, I know I can beat Tork in a race, just let me try it out?"_

 _"You wanna be the leader now little bro?"_

Likewise Tork began reminiscing on that same night one year go on that race just before the race started.

 _"Taro, that Teku won't even make it to the finish line, he's not good enough for his own good."_

 _"But Tone does have some spark going on, I think he's good as you"_

 _"No, I'm better..."_

But the one memory that was clear to them was what happened _on_ that race, though the pieces didn't quite add up

 _That night, Tone and Tork were racing across the streets of Compton, seemingly going on as usual for their races..Nolo watched from the side as the final lap was taking place..._

 _One moment, Tork and Tone were reaching a curve, all seemed fine at first until..._

Nolo didn't want to think of it anymore, he knew what he saw and he was going to take Tork down for killing his brother...

Monkey tinkered with the road lamp, attempting to power it on to begin the race...The red light started..

"Monkey hear Tork, is the road clear yet?"

Then all the sudden, Wylde showed up to the race, looking angrily at Tork.

" _Dammit_ Tork, why didn't you tell me we're racing with the Teku?!"

"It's to settle the score Wylde, Me against Nolo"

" **YOU PROMISED FROM THE START, I WANTED IT ALL YOU KNEW THAT!"** Wylde snapped back at Tork and went on his way.

"Yes Monkey, we're clear now"

Slowly the light changed to yellow, Nolo clutched his late brother's necklace on his stick shift, Tork just prepared...

Within seconds, the light changed to green

" **Here they come!"**

And the race begun...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry it has been a while since I posted anything new on this story ^_^;;; I guess life got busy with me trying to find a job and all so it has got in the way of a lot of things. Ironically when I was at wal-mart a couple weeks ago, I saw a Hot Wheels Deora II model so I was like "I needed to get back at writing the fanfic". Funny how things like that occur...

Another Timelines Story: Chapter 2

It had been a while since Gig had gotten any fresh air. He had been expecting to find some of the last of the useful World Race drivers per Tezla's request and perhaps a couple "Non-entities" to assist Tezla. Other than those seldom occasions Tezla never actually let him out of the Acceledrome. If people were to see him in real life, they would most likely want to smash him due to how much people in the US seemed to enjoy smashing robots, even if they were innocent. Tezla could never bear to see his beloved sidekick get ruined like that, being one of the few people-living or mechanical-he could call friends and people he could give dissenting information to or simply chat in what little downtime he had left.

It was early morning in the Compton coastline and Gig knew the other drivers would show up soon.

About a mile and a half up ahead, Nolo and Tork were engaging in their violent race, grinding their gears literally, and trying to ram into one another.

The two rounded a bend in a tunnel and as this happened Tork had to do something. He didn't want to Ram Nolo, he already did but he was doing it out of self-defense. Regardless even as he did, it only proved Nolo's point that he killed Tone, even if the truth was much different.

"Back off kid!" he snapped

" ** _THIS IS FOR TONE!"_**

Nolo rammed into Tork, almost throwing him off the cliff as they exited the tunnel. Tork had to push Nolo's Synkro again but he was worried.

 _"Would the same thing with Tone happen with his little brother?"_

His thoughts were cut off when Wylde rammed the two of the off of their race with his car "Spinebuster" and the two's vehicles crashed in an embankment on the road. Neither of them were hurt however, but the two's cars, Synkro and Hollowback were trashed. They could easily get replacements however, as their workshop had plenty of cars but it still pissed them off that their race couldn't be finished sooner. Tork climbed out of his wrecked car and realized something. " _Wylde might have saved my life, but he is one idiotic bastard for running me off the road!"_

 _**"GO WYLDE!"**_ He cheered as he raced onward down the steep and windy road.

But is victory would be short lived.

Gig still waited, growing more impatient by the minute and wondering where The drivers Tezla needed were at and the dire situation they and the rest of humanity were in.

Tezla didn't know _why_ or _what_ the Drones wanted so badly, but after his scarring in what was once the Hot Wheel City dimension, he knew what they wanted would mean he-and possibly humanities-demise.

4:00 in the morning, Gig was about to report back to Tezla.

Wylde wasn't paying much attention, too busy laughing madly over his victory between the two rival racers. His fun would soon be over..

 _"WAIT_ " He thought quickly " _IS IT THAT GIG BOT OF TEZLA'S?"_

He quickly swerved out of the way almost being flung off the coastal canyon.

"Hgggggnnnn" Wylde turned to GiG

" **GIG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH YO' METALLIC A-"**

"Actually Markie"

"The name is _Wylde,_ Gig! Get it through your..whatever you robots have as a"

"Okay _Wylde_ , Tezla needs your help"

As Gig had his argument with Wylde, The rest of the remaining drivers and their vehicles arrived.

"So Tezla needs our help eh?" Kurt snapped at Gig "Why didn't he ever help us when we needed Nitrox? He wouldn't bother to talk to us!"

"Doctor Tezla needed the fuel for personal research" responded Gig

"Well" Vert said "We wanted to go through Highway 35"

"No one can now, there is a new threat he needs to take care of"

"And what is that?" Taro asked.

"The Racing drones, they have stolen the Wheel of Power"

"The Racing wha?" Monkey the scrawny Metal Maniac mechanic quipped. Everyone else just stared at him.

"Robots, built for driving"

"Are they any good?" Karma, the only female Teku driver asked

"They're robots" Gig sighed "they're perfect, spotless"

"Perfect?"

Gig turned to the other drivers "I'm giving you the coordinates to Tezla's new base of operations, I will see you there I presume" and with a quick download on all of their cars, Gig left off back to wherever Tezla's base was.

Monkey got to Taro to discuss further on what exactly this Gig was talking about

"So Taro, what is even this wheel of power anyway"

"Trouble"

"But this Tezla dude, Wylde told me he gave him and Vert millions of dollars, if he lets us drive, maybe he will-"

"You're coming?" Taro cut off.

"Um...well I think Tork wouldn't mind?"

He looked back at Tork, smashing his now destroyed car Hollowback with a broken Muffler out of rage. Monkey decided to say nothing.

"Hey Taro wait up!"

Nolo had finally caught up with Vert and his fellow Teku

" _GIVE ME A CAR, M' GONNA FINISH TIS' **TONIGHT!"**_ He screamed in rage.

"we have to do something important Nolo" Responded Vert

"What the hell is he Talking about? _NOTHING_ is more important than the Teku!" he snapped

" _This_ is Nolo" Kurt sternly told off

And with that the other racers drove off. Nolo couldn't imagine is, first he would have his revenge spoiled and now _this?_ What could have been more important than his team, and more over, what was more important than _his need?"_

His thoughts where cut off when a familar voice called up to him

"Yo', need a lift?"

Nolo couldn't have been any happier to see Shirako.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Timelines Story  
Chapter 3

"The desert sun rose up and gleamed on the vehicles racing on its sandy dunes. For some of these drivers it was like a return to an old time, back when they had raced in the inter-dimensional world of Highway 35. Obviously,they knew, those times were long gone and as time would show-they'd be right-but they didn't know it quite yet. Of course the new drivers hadn't experienced the race before so naturally this perked their curiosity.

"So what was this Highway 35 you two keep talking about?" said Karma, the sole female Teku racer.

"Highway 35 is in another dimension made by these weird alien dudes called Accelerons!" smiled Vert through the intercom

"Heh. Really Vert? I thought 18 year olds like you stopped having imaginations like that"

"No Karma, it's real. Dr. Tezla wanted the best drivers to race"

"It was me Kurt, Taro, Markie and a bunch of other-"

"Who won it?"

Vert smiled "Actually-"

"It doesn't matter who won" interrupted Kurt much to Vert's dismay "All that bastard Tezla wanted was the Wheel of Power. Nothing More"

The GPS informed the drivers on where to head to.

"So Taro, you still didn't tell me about this, uh Wheel of Power yet. I wanna know about what it does" Pestered Monkey. Taro had enough.

"Monkey, All I can say is that it is powerful, causes power outages and a bunch of other stuff that...honestly I don't even know about"

"Wylde do you know about this?"

"Obviously, it is the same as Taro's"

"Which is?"

"Jack Shit!"

* * *

At Tezla's headquarters he thought about the previous night. The drones had entered the Swamp Realm and seemingly won the Accelecharger for it. He wasn't sure about how many of them the drones won, which wracked his nerves thinking about it. What if they got all of the Accelechargers and he had no drivers to stop them? What would they do, take over the world? Take over the universe? Exactly _what_ they wanted with them didn't make much sense. And that was the worst part.

He turned on a monitor and looked at the Wheel of Power hologram. Even looking at that reminded him of the Racing Drones and their goal, whatever it may be. He hoped the drivers would arrive soon..

* * *

The drivers twisted around the large pillars across the desert, leading to the Acceledrome. At this point Kurt lead the way and was preparing to head on a cliffface

"Keep it steady everyone! We're almost there!"

One by one, the cars had seemingly jumped right into the face of a large rock, with a green grid color showing how they got in. Monkey was the last to enter, almost braking but was too petrified to do so. His screams caught the attention of no one, and soon they ceased once he and the others rolled up into a large compound, with tires sprawling over the entire base of operatins. A large conning tower stood above, with lights showing where the rooms of each section was.

"Check. It. Out.." whispered Vert as he stepped out of his Deora II, his beloved car that won him the World Race and saved the lives of his fellow drivers, something his father, Major Wheeler expressed his pride for.

The large hologram of the Wheel of Power glisten from the center of the racetrack. Vert had remember winning the race and immediately reminisced of when he found the wheel sitting right next to him in his beloved Deora II, his _first_ car and moreover, **_the_** _best moment in his life_ when he did an accomplishment that virtually no other person in the history of the world did; Touch a relic of an otherworldly entity and having one it. He then remembered the moment when he was returning the wheel, helping effectively save his friends along with the aid of the two reformed racers, Kurt Wylde and Harrison Lau.

Everything on the wheel seemed the same in this holograms, the 30 some symbols, the three wheels that formed it though here was merged as one. Nevertheless it was still recognizable as to what it was.

Suddenly the symbol disappeared and revealed a familar face of someone some of the drivers knew well; Dr. Tezla

"Welcome to the Acceledrome!"

He paused on his hologram.

"As you might have known, the Racing Drones have taken the wheel of power. The one you just saw was a hologram of the real one, identical in essence to the real Wheel of Power. The drones are accessing a power greater than Highway 35 with this wheel. 30 unique worlds, known as the Racing Realms!"

"Way cool..." whispered Vert.

"I don't know how many Realms the Drones have accessed but it seems they are gearing up to find something beyond our wildest expectations. Something that could endanger our world if kept unchecked. That is why I have sent you to fight off them."

"I wish you all luck" he concluded and thus the transmission ended and the Wheel of Power hologram emerged again

"So uh...where exactly do we take a nap or something, where's the bathrooms, what's the food is like-"

"Monkey, _shut the hell up!_ " snapped Wylde at Monkey. Monkey just stood coy as usual for him

"As for your question Monkey.." said a familiar voice to some, but a new man for others. Even then however, the people who knew him were surprised and horrified to see the state he was in; Hooked up to a sort of limping exoskeleton, walking somewhat haphazardly but able to stay standing up straight despite this metal cradle he was perched in.

"Tezla"...paused Vert "What happened to you?"

"We'll discuss all of this soon, but now we have work to do"

...


	4. Chapter 4

Another Timelines Story

Chapter 4

* * *

"Major Wheeler, teeeen hut! At ease"

The 42 year old Gentlemen and his men came out to the Commander of the CLYP Group "The Silencerz", and proceeded to give out some orders for his men. The briefing lasted for only 5 minutes but there seemed to be a sort of seriousness among whatever message was given. That message would impact the following means of not only entering the racing realms but also how they manufactured their vehicles. The wax casting for two of their cars, Covelight and Octanium had been broken through a alleged "Breech" in the base by a unknown individual, causing the mold to crash down on the two auto frames and wreck them and, naturally, now were even more limited into what cars they could drive into the realms.

"Major Wheeler, we are limited into what vehicles we need to enter the realms due to an act of industrial sabotage. As such, we cannot enter the realms for the time being."

"And that means?" said a younger Silencerz driver, probably in his early to mid 20's, but no one bothered to ask him about his age. Either way, the attitude and laxness in his voice reminded Major Wheeler of his own Son, Vert. This reminded him of the pain over not being with his son more, and the fact that one member of his group ordered to kill the World Race drivers and by extention tried killing his own son during the World Race still hurt. If his son found out what he was doing-he hoped not but knowing Tezla, he'd have a higher chance of finding out-would he be able to forgive him, and would he understand? And would Vert forgive him in that one of their agents sought to kill him and know that He nor his commander ordered to go this extreme? He prayed to God every day on what to do in this. But he knew for now, at least, that this was not the time for such fretting.

"What it means, Jet, is that we are 2 less cars for the realms and 2 less drivers."

"Precisely, Major Wheeler" sputtered the middle aged commander. "Until we can build new car frames. no one is allowed to enter any realms. We cannot risk loss of more drivers or more cars in the realms."

There he went, blaming the death on Gelorum on his team. "Of course he went there" Jack Wheeler though to himself "I tried, but her stubborness caused her to become Swamp Beast food. Believe me, I wish I could have saved her but-"  
"Do I make myself clear, Major Wheeler?" snapped the Silencerz leader.

"Sir, yes sir!" he spluttered, trying his hardest not to show fear, but apparently, it seeped through to the quick instinct of the leader."Are you nervous, Major Wheeler?"

He wanted to tell the truth but wasn't sure how the leader would take that. Would he think he was hiding something from him?

"Well, evidently you are" sternly said the commander. "Perhaps, Major that the events recently call for a deserved break for you and your crew. You'll need it."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Major Wheeler still felt some sort of suspicion within the leaders voice. Personally, a part of him was glad Gelorum was demoted to a simple driver than a commander for her action of threatening lives and he got promoted to a higher role for reasons he didn't quite know but did she deserved to die? No, his eyes no one deserved to die but because of her death, his commander gained less trust of him because of his Did the commander think he caused the destruction of the casts? He knew for a fact that it wasn't him who caused the sabotage, but the way the commander said that last sentence, did he seriously believe that he caused it...Or was it him.

" _Perhaps the commander is right, maybe I need some time to think about all of this_ ". Then he thought about his son. " _Maybe I should talk to him sometime, if the commander allows it. But would I end up telling him the truth of the matter? But what if he is with Tezla now and going to go on a suicide mission in the realms, and would he die in the realms like-_ "

His thought was interrupted-in what seemed to be the umpteenth time-when he heard the loud blare of the deep, booming klaxons indicating a realm was opening.  
A part of him wanted to command his troops to enter in it and make sure that Vert wasn't being sent in. But he remembered what the commander said and stayed put. And prayed...

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

The CLYP base finally had gotten the casts fixed and gained several more drivers, seemingly all of them ex-World Race drivers. A realm had opened and he and his men got ready to enter it.

Major Wheeler eyed the slowly opening realm with intent but also with worry. He had gotten home a few days prior with a note from his son.

 _"Hey dad, my group of friends have to take care of some stuff. Might be gone for a few days. See you soon-Vert"_

He knew exactly what Vert meant by "taking care of stuff". At least, he thought so anyways. What other "stuff" could he be talking about besides Tezla?

" _No, not my place for now. Until I have proof, then I will act..."_


End file.
